harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (jeu)
Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu est le titre du quatrième jeu vidéo basé à la fois sur le livre et le film du même nom. Synopsis « Harry Potter commence sa quatrième année à Poudlard. Après l'épisode mouvementé de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, Harry apprend que son école accueille le "Tournoi des Trois Sorciers" , extrêmement dangereux pour des sorciers amateurs. Contre son gré, Harry est inscrit par une mystérieuse personne et se voit obligé de participer au tournoi. » Données utiles Personnages Le joueur peut incarner Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter pendant les différents niveaux mais à certains niveaux comme les tâches, seul Harry Potter sera jouable. Créatures Dans cet épisode, on trouve des créatures uniquement décrites dans le livre "Les Animaux fantastiques", comme les Fangieux, les Erklings ou les Vampirmites. On retrouve en revanche, les Scroutts à Pétard et des Salamandres. On peut citer également, lors des trois tâches, la présence du Magyar à Pointes, des Strangulots, plusieurs sirènes et les plantes vivantes au cours de la troisième tâche, à noter que ces dernières ne sont pas présentes dans les livres. Déroulement du jeu : version Nintendo DS Le jeu reconstruit bien les évènements les plus importants du livre. Le joueur a la possibilité de tenir le rôle de Harry, Ron ou Hermione. Au fil du jeu, vous aurez des Chocogrenouilles pour retrouver de l'énergie, des bonbons de chez Bertie Crochue que vous pourrez vendre aux frères Weasley, et des boucliers des trois sorciers qu'il faudra récupérer. Vous avez également des cartes magiques qui sont cachées dans des coffrets ; il faudra tous les trouver ! Tout commence par la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et l'arrivée des Mangemorts. Le jeu se déroulera sur plusieurs phases. Entre autre, il faudra aider Hagrid à ramener ses différentes créatures magiques dans leur cages ; participer au bal des Trois Sorciers (qui est un épisode important pour la suite)... Le tout étant de s'entrainer à jeter différents sort qui seront utiles pour la suite des évènements. Régulièrement, des combats en 3D se feront. Le joueur aura alors le choix entre trois méthodes pour lancer des sorts à son assaillant. Il faudra trouver celui qui vous correspondra le mieux. Un passage avec la Coupe des Trois Sorciers, où le joueur devra incarner Harry Potter pour effectuer les trois tâches: - Combattre le dragon Magyar à Pointes - Chercher Ron dans le lac - Aller dans le labyrinthe afin d'atteindre la Coupe. À la fin du Labyrinthe, Harry et Cedric Diggory, conformément au roman, se retrouvent téléportés au cimetière Jedusor. - Voldemort se reconstruit et fait tuer Cedric. Un combat commence alors entre Harry et Voldemort. Le final se passe en trois étapes: - Harry est encerclé par des Mangemorts et fait face à Voldemort. Le but est de ne pas se faire toucher par les sorts que lui jette ce dernier. Harry doit lancer ses sortilèges uniquement lorsque Voldemort n'est pas entouré d'un voile bleu-argenté. - Au bout d'un moment, un combat en 3D va se charger. Il faudra comme précédemment lors des entrainements, choisir entre une des trois méthodes de lancer de sortilèges. Chacun leur tour, Voldemort et Harry se lanceront des sortilèges. Il faut bien se défendre, car la jauge de vie de Harry peut très vite chuter. - Enfin un dernier combat se met en place. Comme lors du Bal de Trois sorciers, il va falloir faire appel a toutes les touches de votre DS (L, R, A, B, X, Y, ainsi que les flèches) pour lancer des sorts en rythme. Ce passage correspond au moment où Harry et Voldemort créent un lien dorée avec leurs baguettes, dans le roman. Au final, Harry vainc Voldemort (si bien sûr vous y arrivez !), et le joueur se retrouve de nouveau téléporté au début du labyrinthe. Une dernière scène montre le petit discours d'Albus Dumbledore sur la mort de Cedric Diggory. À la fin du jeu, il serait préférable de refaire certaines parties, car les sorts étant débloqués au fil du jeu, certaines sont utiles pour récupérer les cartes magiques et les boucliers des trois sorciers afin de débloquer des minis-jeux. Liens externes *Site officiel du jeu vidéo de:Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Videospiel) de2:Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Spiel) en:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game) es:Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (videojuego) ru:Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня (игра) pl:Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) Catégorie:Jeux vidéo